I Still Don't Believe
by LoverofBalto
Summary: Erik has one last talk with God before disappearing after Christine left him. A One-Shot Piece.


I had a thought. What would Erik to say to God in his final hour before the mob came just after Christine leaves? In the Susan Kay novel Erik gives up believing in God, but what if he were to show his anger one last time to his creator? (This is a one-shot)

* * *

I Still Don't Believe

* * *

Erik watched sadly as the boat carrying his beloved and her love away into the darkness he had created. What had driven him to send her away? She had showed him, so much love and tenderness in that couple of kisses and he sent her away as his body ached in pain. 

He looked around the home he had created with his bare hands; a place of music, darkness, and a hidden love that would never surface again. Christine was to never be his for fate laughed in his face; mocking him for letting such a sweet and innocent angel leave when he truly loved her.

"I wanted her to be happy!" he shouted to the taunting darkness. "She would hate it down here having to look upon this face that my own mother couldn't even stand to look at!"

Erik let out a heart breaking sob as he looked at the mirror Christine had uncovered earlier. The deformity stared back at him and his anger grew. "Is this some cruel joke, oh holy lord? Or is this punishment for not believing in you? How does it feel having someone, who once thought you to be a great being see right through you and realize that you are nothing more than the people, who laughed upon this face?

You should know you were the one that created it. You were the one, who choose me to carry such a heavy burden like when your son died for our sins. No doubt you wanted to be entertained, so you thought to yourself, which of my followers deserves the face of a loathsome beast? What kind of life will he lead not being able to feel the love of a mother or any woman upon his skin?"

Erik's chest hurt as he screamed those words. A few more sobs racked against his chest as he rested his hand upon the glass and allowed himself to catch his breath. All he wanted to do was curl up into a tiny ball and die.

"You'd hate for me to do that wouldn't you? If I allow myself to die you and I both know I'll go straight to hell unlike all those who have been transported to heaven. I don't belong in heaven for I'm too ugly to been seen amongst the angels. You give me the gift of music, a voice like an angel, but you make me unattractive. I ask again is this some idea of a cheap trick?

I've read the holy book Father and in there your son made the blind see, the sick well, and the ugly beautiful. Well what the hell happened when he came to me? Was I that ugly that he turned and fled without as much as a hello?

For one moment I had heaven's angel in my arms and her lips upon mine, but now I have been cast back into the pit of hell that I have suffered in for the better portion of my life. But now I will leave here and go where you can't find me God, for I vow from this day on I will not be your entertainment any longer. I'm going to be free from your watchful gaze and live the life I would amongst my fellow man."

Erik finally picked up the candelabra and with a forceful swing slammed it into the mirror sending long cracks along the glass. With another swing he slammed the candelabra into the bottom half of the mirror. Then he moved to the other one and did the same as sobs racked his chest.

Finally he came to the final mirror hidden behind a red curtain and he pushed it aside. Once again the glass mocked him before he could raise the candelabra and slam it into the glass. With one last sob and that warm feeling Christine had bestowed upon his lips he gave a mighty swing as watched as the mirror shattered and the pieces fell around his feet.

With a heavy heart he looked around his home once more hearing the shouts of the mob closing in. They were close and if he didn't leave now he'd be dead for sure. He kissed the ring in his hand and disappeared into the darkness of a hidden passage stepping upon the very glass that had brought him closer than ever to the one woman he cared more than anything about. The reign of the Phantom was over along with the Music of the Night.

* * *

So did you like it? Hate it? If you are very religious I'm sorry. Don't worry the next chapter of my story will be up soon. I can promise you that. 


End file.
